Social Research
by ncfan
Summary: During their first meeting, Nanao is a voyeur and Rangiku is determined to investigate deeper.


**Characters**: Nanao, Rangiku**  
Summary**: During their first meeting, Nanao is a voyeur and Rangiku is determined to investigate deeper.**  
Pairings**: mentioned GinRan**  
Warnings/Spoilers**: Spoilers for Turn Back the Pendulum arc**  
Timeline**: Pre-manga, post Turn Back the Pendulum arc**  
Author's Note**: Poor Nanao; Lisa corrupted her innocent little mind. Also, if Nanao seems out of character, keep in mind that there's still plenty of time for her to become the straight laced, prim lieutenant we know her to be today. Finally, in my mind, Nanao and Rangiku later become friends, but that day will not be today. I might write a sequel. Possibly.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Years after Lisa's left, Nanao is still a keen, slightly voyeuristic observer who has recently hit a growth spurt. She now looks to be about eleven years old, her long ebony hair, held back from her face with a clip; Nanao rejoices the fact that she has finally lost all of the baby fat that has plagued her since her entrance into the Academy.

Unlike Lisa, however, Nanao chooses to take down notes, chronicling everything in her black leather journal with flourishes of the pen, studying intently the behavior of all those who cross the path of her vision.

It's the middle of summer, and the sun is beating down on Nanao's back as she sits on top of the roof of the main building of the Eighth division, surveying the Shinigami milling on the streets below. The pen scratches against thin, fine paper as she watches two Shinigami interact.

_Subject 58_—Nanao uses numbers when she doesn't know the names of the Shinigami she's watching—_from yesterday is once again in the company of Subject 36, who seems quite happy to see him. Speculation is ongoing as to whether the two subjects engage in intimate relations. Further study pending to confirm or disprove that the two are romantically involved._

"What are you doing?"

Nanao yelps and promptly shuts her journal and clutches it to her chest as she twists her entire upper body around to see who's snuck up on her.

A girl in Shinigami dress who appears to be about thirteen or fourteen (though she's probably, as is Nanao, much older than that) is standing over her, hands on her hips and smirking at having come up on the smaller girl unawares. She has shoulder-length wheat gold hair and icy blue eyes, with a small black mole near her lip. Nanao recognizes her as one of the many Shinigami she has studied over the years.

"Nothing!" Nanao squeaks, standing up and backing away a little bit from the taller girl. With her own darker eyes, she surveys her warily as the blonde stares in mischievous amusement at her. She has the smug look of a cat with a canary or of someone with a secret that everyone wants to know.

Full, pouting lips curl in a smile, as the newcomer promptly steps forward and, in a flash, snatches the journal cleanly out of Nanao's clenched little hands.

"Give it back!" Nanao shrieks desperately, trying to grab it out of the other Shinigami's hands, but to no avail.

The blonde instead chooses to open the journal and thumb through the pages, absently murmuring, "Now let's see what we have here," while Nanao looks on in schoolgirl-like anguish.

"Subject Fifteen has returned to the cantina… Unohana-taicho came for her monthly talk with Kyouraku-taicho… What is all this?" Light blue eyes are incredulous as the girl gapes openly at Nanao, gesticulating wildly at the journal.

Nanao puts on her best, patented death glare and clutches her hakama. "It's my observations of daily life. It's very important to me, so give it back!"

The other girl laughs raucously, sunlight catching on her light-colored hair. "I thought this was just one of those diaries little girls keep, but this is much better! Am I in here?"

As a result, Nanao bristles. "I am _not_ a little girl; I'm a thirty-three year old woman." Defensively, she adds, "Yes. You're the lieutenant of the Fifth division's girlfriend."

Blue eyes widen in slight awe. "Whoa, you're good." Then the saucy smile returns. "And you're a pervert, too."

Scarlet color immediately floods into Nanao's cheeks. "I am not a pervert! I am merely observing the social practices of my fellow Shinigami. It's research!"

The blue-eyed blonde raises an eyebrow noticeably and shakes the journal in front of Nanao, who abruptly engages in a fruitless attempt to retrieve it. "This? _This? _This is not research. _This_ is non-sexual voyeurism." Then, a horrible idea occurs to her, and she starts to leaf through the journal again. "Or _are_ there no tales of sexual exploits? I must know." She leaps off of the roof. "See ya!"

"_What!_" Nanao screams, caught between fury and anguish, jumping after her. "Give it back!"

If Nanao has her way, a certain blonde Shinigami is going to _die_ today.


End file.
